Purpose
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: Creyó que tendría que morir para reencontrar a su hijo, Pero no fue necesario llegar a extremos. 20 años después lo encontró Pero no de la forma que hubiera deseado ¿Qué había cometido para merecer semejante castigo? ¿De qué le servía saber quién era él después de que lo inevitable había sucedido? ¿Por qué? Cuando su único propósito había sido reencontrarlo.
1. Prefacio y Razón

El **Destino** es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío o libertad.

Se dice, que las personas estamos destinados a reencontrarnos con nuestros seres queridos.

En este mundo o en otro.

Que si pierdes a una persona importante en la vida, o simplemente son separados a la fuerza o por distancia, el destino se encargara de juntarlos de nuevo, los conecta.

El destino entre dos personas se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Nos conecta a los amores eternos, a los profundos, esos que simbolizan el antes y por los que no hay después. El amor de una madre, de un padre, de un hermano, de un niño, de un amigo, de un hombre o de una mujer…

Existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellos.

Nos muestra como los amores destinados son eso, no podemos escapar de la persona que nació para amarnos. No podremos imponer nuestros caprichos ni nuestra ignorancia.

Este destino simboliza el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos,

La conexión con esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella.

En ocasiones, las casualidades son tan fuertes que no dejan lugar a dudas… Almas gemelas se llaman, corazones entrelazados con una o varias eternidades por vivir…

No importa la hora, lugar o circunstancia.

Algunos se encuentran asta en la otra vida, otros, antes de morir.

Mas sin embargo, el destino tiene formas muy extrañas, o a veces formas muy dolorosas de manifestarse.

Valka deseo con todas sus fuerzas reencontrar a su niño, cuidarlo y protegerlo con su ya tan suyo amor maternal.

Lo logró, pero no de la forma que hubiese querido.

De que le había servido, cuando lo inevitable e incorrecto ya había sucedido.

¿Cómo saber quién era él? ¿Por qué se enteró hasta después para su mala suerte?

Y todo por no saber quiénes eran entre ellos. Todo por el error que los separo.

¿Qué peor castigo? ¿Qué peor tortura? ¿Qué maleficio había cometido para merecer eso?

¿Por qué? Cuando su único **propósito** … Había sido reencontrarlo.

 **…**

Capitulo 1

"Razón"

Todo comenzó con una puerta negra.

Un préstamo, estrictamente necesario. Estoico sabía que atravesándola no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero valía la pena por su gente, por su familia, y por las familias de sus empleados

Valía la pena.

-Así que tú eres "Estoico el Vasto"- llamó una voz tétrica con tintes de burla, al fondo de la habitación. Entre la obscuridad. Únicamente contrarrestada con la tenue luz de la lámpara de techo.

Estoico agudizó su vista dudoso y preocupado, podía ver únicamente la silueta del respaldo del cómodo asiento, pero no al sujeto que se encontraba frente a él.

Era imposible no estar nervioso y temblar, incluso para el gran Estoico, y no podía ser más que por miedo, miedo a las situaciones que esto podría causar, miedo al lio en el que se estaba metiendo, miedo a los sicarios y probablemente, lo que le harían si no regresaba todo el dinero a tiempo, o lo que le harían a su empresa, o a su familia.

Suspiró, liberando la tención que se condensaba en su pecho "Son gajes del oficio" se repetía una y otra vez como aliento, Como si esa fuera su única excusa para seguir avanzando, Intentaba buscar valentía y fuerza con aquellas simples palabras, que se transmitían de generación en generación, al igual de la empresa.

Quería, no. Más bien; necesitaba, la vida le demandaba a mantener el patrimonio de la familia, Por el honor de su linaje, para enorgullecer la memoria de su padre, y uno de sus mayores deseos: que su único hijo, en algún momento importante de su vida, manejara la responsabilidad del mantenimiento de la empresa, al igual que él, su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograría mantener su semblante serio, aunque nervioso pero valiente y decidido.

-Si señor-. Contestó con respeto.

El asiento de enfrente dio vuelta hacia él, saliendo de las sombras y revelando así el rostro y físico del hombre sentado en este.

Cabello negro, largo y en rastas con tiras de cuero y detalles de metal, rostro hostil y lleno de cicatrices, físico robusto, tan intimidante como el de Estoico, y un semblante tan escalofriante capaz de helarte la sangre hasta al más valiente.

Se acercó a la mesa, apretando los puños al grado de dejar en blanco sus nudillos. E inspeccionó todo de él a su vista, entrecerrando los ojos y gruñendo, a su nuevo cliente.

Una vez, tenido en claro la personalidad y las intenciones de él, logro relajarse y regresar a su tranquila posición original, relajando también su quijada que había permanecido tensa, se recargo al respaldo del asiento, cruzo los brazos y sonrió.

-Entonces… empecemos.- bajo sus cejas de forma seria y enanchó su sonrisa triunfante y llena de malicia.

Reflejaba nada más que malas intenciones. Era obvio: Únicamente buscaba la mejor forma de beneficiarse de los más débiles que él, de los que buscaban ayuda como Estoico.

En la cabeza de Drago, no había más que corrupción, y egoísmo. Él era el único centro de su propio universo.

Ahora concentraría sus maldades en un nuevo y desafortunado cliente para su propio beneficio.

Estoico…. Y su recién empezada familia.

 **…**


	2. Purpose

**Antes que nada, me gustaría advertirles que será un fic muy dramático, con futuros tintes de incesto y sin exagerar.**

 **No les puedo confirmar que será Hiccstrid, eso… lo veremos después. Hoy, por lo tanto, comenzaremos con la relación de Hipo y sus padres, y como estuvo separado de ellos desde su infancia.**

 **Contesto Reviews…**

 **Guest (el primero): Debo admitir que me ofendí al leer el Review, pero comprendo que era una buena pregunta, es decir, intent** **é** **hacer un gran resumen sobre la relación de Hipo y Valka en mi fic, dando una indirecta de la pareja de la que trataría, y me llegaron con la pregunta de que si era Hiccstrid. E cambiado el titulo y summary por lo mismo. Gracias por leer y comentar**

 **Aileen: vaya, parece que apareces mucho por aquí, que bueno que te haya encantado, gracias por comentar.**

 **Guest (el más reciente): Sabes? Soy de esas personas con muy poco tiempo, he trabajado con el reciente summary mas el nuevo prefacio desde la última vez que publique cap, es más, con decirte que el summary lo escribí en el receso en mi escuela. Haré lo mejor que pueda, y la verdad a veces prefiero hacer capítulos cortos pero seguidos, que escribirlos largos y publicar cada siglo D: aunque la verdad, no soy de escribir capítulos largos, pero are mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por comentar y leer, y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Gracias también a los lectores fantasma, a los que le dan fav y follow. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado.**

 **Comencemos** **...**

* * *

 **...**

Capitulo dos: "Purpose".

.

Valka paseaba en la obscuridad de la noche, sin rumbo fijo.

El final de la tela de su larga y cómoda falda se mecía con cada corriente de aire, era un ambiente frio, pero por su vestimenta parecía no importarle.

Ni siquiera se frotaba los brazos, la delgada tela verde de su blusa le bastaba para no sufrir frio.

Llevaba su vista al frente, buscando con quien toparse para ayudar, había muchos niños sin familia en esos rumbos, niños que necesitaban la ayuda de alguien como ella, niños, jóvenes y hasta adultos, de bajos recursos, a los cuales quería como a su propia familia. Aunque realmente, parecía una calle solitaria a esas horas de la noche.

Amaba a su niño, pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a esas personas tanto como si todos fueran su responsabilidad, aunque su esposo no le permitía darles asilo a esas personas sin hogar.

No le gustaba estar dentro de casa, sentía que el aire se le acaba, como si de claustrofobia se tratara. No podía dejar que su mundo se limitara a esas cuatro paredes.

Dejaba desprotegido a su bebe, dormidito y tranquilo en su cuna, solo en casa. No era que no lo apreciara, si no, que la hacía sentir amarrada a un solo propósito.

Debido a esto, caminaba ahora con su mirada baja, sintiéndose culpable, e inestable. Pensando, en que su vida no podía seguir el mismo ritmo todo el tiempo, se sentía feliz, eso era cierto, pero no completa.

¿Qué le podría faltar? Cuando lo tenía todo.

Tenía al esposo perfecto, dueño de una gran empresa, parte de una familia de buenas costumbres.

Y después… estaba su hijo, llamado Hiccup. Un hermoso Castaño rojizo de ojos verdes, casi idéntico a los suyos, o a los de su esposo, pero un tono más perfecto; un esmeralda, Quien parecía llevar la luz del sol en sus ojos.

Más sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba, más bien, sentía miedo, miedo y adrenalina incorcondante, como si algo grande estuviera por venir, lo cual no llegaría, si ella no lo buscaba.

De repente, un golpe a la altura del hombro la saco de sus pensamientos, había sentido chocar con alguien más.

Levanto la mirada inmediatamente buscando a la persona con la que había chocado para disculparse, al conectar miradas, se congeló.

Poseía unos hermosos ojos… esmeraldas con tintes amarillos que daban un aspecto toxico y electrizante, de esos que parecían absorberte el alma con tan solo mirarlos.

Pestañas negras, al igual que sus cejas, pobladas y perfectas.

Labios llenos y rojizos.

-Lo lo…- titubeo, pero paró de inmediato, pues apenas mostró sorpresa. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, y cortando el contacto visual, llevó las manos hasta la capucha de su capa, para después bajarla, ocultando la mitad de su rostro y confundirse con la obscuridad de la noche. Esquivó a Valka y siguió por su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

El sujeto, tomó paso apresurado, Valka giró en su dirección cuando avanzó, pero no se animo a seguirlo

No pudo borrarlo de su mente, Recordaba su rostro, se le había quedado grabado para siempre.

Tenía facciones curiosas, piel pálida y cabello extremadamente obscuro, rasgos afilados y un hermoso aspecto joven, pero misterioso.

Sus pómulos daban un aspecto fúnebre.

Había tenido una reacción extraña, pero seguía sintiendo la necesidad de correr tras aquel… o aquella, ni siquiera lo había visto lo suficiente para determinar su sexo. Se había ido demasiado rápido, ahora solo podía ver la extensión de la capa negra de cuero meciéndose con el viento.

¿Por qué corría? Estando en una colonia tan tranquila.

Un ruido resonó a sus espaldas, una amenaza humana, a lo lejos.

Se giró inmediatamente, distrayéndola de su pensamiento anterior.

Un pequeño niño se encontraba en peligro, no sabía si correr a ayudarlo, o perseguir sus instintos.

Una fuerza descomunante e invisible; Su instinto de madre, le decía que no debía alejarse de casa, que debía correr hacia su hijo, pero pensando con razonamiento, eso no tenía sentido, su hijo estaba seguro dormido en su cuna, y Estoico estaba a un piso de distancia. Además, tenía que proteger al niño metros frente a ella.

Miró por encima de su hombro, el camino hacia su hogar una vez, mas, la misteriosa persona seguía ahí, corriendo.

Finalmente, se decidió por socorrer al niño…

Si Valka se hubiera quedado a observar un poco más, se hubiera percatado de que aquella misteriosa persona se dirigía directo hacia su casa.

* * *

…

Mientras tanto, un joven niño, de al menos 6 años de edad, de cabello rojo y en punta, aspecto desnutrido y ropa desgastada, corrió hacia la canasta de un hombre distraído.

De esta, con sus dos pequeñas manos: tomó una hogaza de pan, y la observo con admiración y apetito.

Relamiéndose los labios de forma hambrienta y esperanzada.

Desvió la vista hacia el hombre distraído, esperando no ser descubierto y conseguir salirse con la sulla.

Por fin tendría algo para comer esa noche.

Miró el pan una vez más con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y puso sus piernas en marcha para alejarse, pero algo lo detuvo.

El hombre lo jaloneó desde su delgada muñeca, y amenazó con golpearlo con tal de que le fuese entregada su pertenencia.

El niño se rehusó a soltarla, y la apretó mas a él, moría de hambre.

El hombre, frunció ambas cejas, furioso. Y alzó el puño en el aire para golpearlo.

El pequeño solo pudo apretar sus ojitos esperando el doloroso impacto.

Valka no dudó ni un segundo más, corrió hacia ambos intentando evitar el horrible desastre.

-¡ **NO**!- Gritó Valka jalando el brazo del hombre en alto. – ¡ **SOLO LO EMPEORARAS**!-.

Logró distraerlo por un momento, a lo que el niño aprovecho para soltarse del agarre y salir corriendo, con la hogaza de pan en sus manos.

El hombre, más furioso que nunca, se giró amenazantemente hacia ella.

Ya la conocía.

Aparto bruscamente la mano de Valka de su brazo, y se limitó únicamente a fulminarla con la mirada para tomar la canasta del suelo y retirarse molesto y refunfuñando debido a la parte de su despensa que le fue arrebatada.

No podía hacer nada en contra de ella, era la esposa del jefe.

Valka no se arrepentía de nada, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de los empleados con su esposo.

Estoico estaba tan acostumbrado a las acciones de Valka, que simplemente la dejaba ser.

Sin importar las quejas de su gente, mientras que al mismo tiempo, tampoco la apoyaba en lo absoluto.

Contempló nuevamente el suelo de forma triste, ¿en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Echar su vida social a perder con tal de proteger a personas que no tenían nada que ver con ella?

Lo valía, sobretodo, por las sonrisas inocentes de agradecimiento de aquellas personas.

Podía sentirse en paz, casi del todo.

El ambiente se ilumino de repente.

Todos los objetos de la obscuridad se tornaron dorados por una luz.

Observo su sombra, que desapareció tan rápido como la obscuridad regresaba.

Procesó el suceso, había escuchado una explosión sin siquiera darse cuenta.

¡Su casa!

- **Hiccup** -.

Se dio la vuelta y respingó del susto

En efecto, su hogar estaba en llamas…


End file.
